


[Podfic] Achilles

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Like The Greeks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Depression, Derek's an angsty douchewolf, F/M, Family, Found Family, Gore, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Moving On, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rule 63, Stiles is technically a minor, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, and also kind of sexist, but we love him really, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Derek hates Stiles.(Or: Sourwolf's point of view on this series.)





	[Podfic] Achilles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038570) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Thank you to pprfaith for having blanket permission! <3 (also this series is wonderful? omg?) IT IS DONE!!!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Achilles: 47:05

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Achilles.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Achilles.mp3) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 47:05
  * [M4B (Entire Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Like%20the%20Greeks.m4b) | **Size:** 163 MB | **Duration:** 5:42:29

  
---|---


End file.
